


L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #AccidentalSex1, Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better Challenge, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Come Eating, Condoms though they aren't wanted but are needed for now, Deepthroating, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Kink, Hanni likes it very much, Hannibal Catches Feelings, Hannibal Changes Plans, Hannibal likes to plan things out but that's not what happens here, Lube, M/M, Murder Husbands, No gag reflex for Will, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexually Confident Will Graham, Slow Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will Decides To Be Selfish For Once, Will Finds Out, Will plays the piano and Hanni likes, breath play, lots of lube, post tobias budge, safe sex, season 1 divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: It started off very innocently. At least as innocently as anything really can between a vivid empath and his psychiatrist. Especially when both were learned men and had particular views that clashed and yet coincided quite easily. But it was an accident that Will was confused on how it happened and where it came from. But he was eternally grateful that it HAD happened. He'd never been happier in his life after all.Prompt: #AccidentalSex1: "Anything you can do I can do better INCLUDING THAT" sex.





	L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts), [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/gifts), [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> L'amour vainqueur et la vie opportune- Of victorious love and easy life.
> 
> The title of this story is from the poem "Clair de lune" by Paul Verlaine. It is what inspired the piece, "Clair de lune" by Claude Debussy. 
> 
> This came about in response to @cinnamaldeide's post on Tumblr. "Stories should be about sex, accidental sex, non-premeditated sex, sex that can’t be helped. Do your worst. Or don’t. The works don’t necessary need to be Explicit, sex might also be simply mentioned, but this is about sex, in the end."
> 
> I think I fulfilled the requirements.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

It started off very innocently. At least as innocently as anything really can between a vivid empath and his psychiatrist. Especially when both were learned men and had particular views that clashed and yet coincided quite easily. But it was an accident that Will was confused on how it happened and where it came from. But he was eternally grateful that it  _had_  happened. He'd never been happier in his life after all.

Will had been invited to Hannibal's house several times for dinner. And it was never just dinner. When Will got a good look at the dining room table, he always felt as if Hannibal was putting on a show of some sort. Everything, from the choice of china, to the decor, had a meaning even if he couldn't grasp everything. But it was certainly a show nonetheless, and it was always something special.

This time was no different save for Will putting a bit more effort into his appearance by brushing his hair and putting on a suit that actually fit. Though he didn't match up to Hannibal in the least with his fancy suits, ties, and pocket squares, he looked decent enough. Enough so that Hannibal even found his appearance to be pleasing.

He could hear the notes of a piano from within the large house, and found himself nodding along. It'd been a while since he'd actually touched his own piano, but he still very much loved the sound and he knew that Hannibal could play the harpsichord at least. Could the man play the piano as well? Could he play any other instruments?

"Hello, Will," Hannibal said with a serene and honestly pleased smile when he opened the door. Immediately, the sounds of the piano became much louder and Will realized what it was.[ 'Clair de lune'](https://youtu.be/CvFH_6DNRCY). How ironic that there was a full moon out as well. Hannibal never missed an opportunity, did he?

"Dr. Lecter."

"Come now, Will. Surely we're beyond that?" teased Hannibal as he stepped aside so Will could enter the house.

"Hannibal," the profiler amended.

The man sent him a pleased smile, and moved to help Will out of his tweed jacket, setting on on the antlered coat rack. "I'm curious to know if you can guess what is on the menu tonight before you see it."

Will, having been distracted by the music, took a moment to inhale deeply. "Fish." He would know fish anywhere. He didn't know what kind, but his mouth still watered anyway.

Hannibal's pleased smile let him know he was right. "Indeed."

He was lead toward the kitchen, but they passed the dining room on the way, and Will's eyes landed upon a large, miniature marble fountain that had been placed in the direct center of the long table. It had three tiers and the light blue tinted water overflowed easily. The curtains had been pulled back so the moon could illuminate the room, and white candles in silver, triple-branched candelabra were everywhere, ready to be lit.

As stated before, a show. Hannibal really loved his poetry. Will wondered how often this was done and if he missed very obvious points before. He knew the song and [poem](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clair_de_Lune_\(poem\)) that inspired this lovely setting. Perhaps he'd been a little too wrapped up in his own mind to notice other things any other time they happened.

"May I ask for your assistance in setting the table?"

Will only then realized that Hannibal's hand was no longer on his lower back and that the man had gone ahead of him to fetch the place settings. And everything was either silver, or painted with it. There were crescent moons carved into the silverware.

He took the burden from the man and went to do as he was asked. And he made sure to set the table so that they were across from one another. Will oddly enough, preferred to look straight up at Hannibal when they spoke, instead of having to tilt his head too much to the side. And it was odd because Will didn't really like looking at people in general. But Hannibal was different.

From the kitchen Hannibal came then, holding a hissing cast iron skillet. A large piece of nicely browned fish that had been cut into a decent-sized steak, was placed in the direct center of his plate, with a bit of whatever lemon and olive oil sauce Hannibal had concocted. Then came asparagus and garlic. All from the same skillet and it smelled heavenly.

He did the same to his own plate, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Will had only just finished setting the wine glasses when Hannibal came in again with an obviously chilled bottle of wine. "Not to the standard I would normally prefer, but this proved to be a surprise and has become a guilty pleasure," the man admitted as he set to pouring glasses. "I hope you like it as well."

And what was the name of the wine?[  **7 Moons Red Blend**](https://www.7moonswines.com/age-gate.php). Good Lord he was really giving this his all. Hannibal was a performer down to the bone. Will wondered if he used to do theater. And it must kill him inside when people couldn't understand or fully appreciate the lengths he went to.

After several moments of going back and forth lighting the candles, Hannibal declared the meal ready and pulled Will's seat out with a charming smile. Sometimes Will felt as if he was being pampered, which was so farfetched that he dismissed the feeling every time. He could keep his wandering thoughts to himself, lest Hannibal somehow read him like he always did, and broach the correct subject with his uncanny, forthright precision.

The fish was delicious, as expected of Hannibal. However it was different from what he'd normally have. "Do I want to know what kind of fish this is?" Meaning, _is this far too expensive for someone like me?_

Hannibal smiled and made to grab his wine glass. "It's a simple piece of Bluefin Tuna. Entirely worth it, I assure you."

Good God. Hannibal was pampering him. That was the most expensive tuna in the world. He tried to put the thought of the price out of his mind. He could focus on Hannibal's carefully crafted ambiance instead. The good food. The company that he'd come to enjoy very much.

The music never stopped. Once the song came to an end, it would replay over and over, not that he was able to pay much attention to it thanks to Hannibal drawing him so easily into conversation. Hannibal had a talent for that, Will realized. Getting Will to speak even when he didn't want too seemed to be a skill. He had a feeling it wasn't because Hannibal was a psychiatrist though, since no other psychiatrist got anything out of him before.

Perhaps it was just because he was Hannibal and he wasn't officially Will's psychiatrist. He was Will's ' _friend_ '. He'd been very open about his desire to be friends from the very beginning. Maybe that was why Will opened up to him.

Hannibal did like to pick his brain, but when it came to things he was feeling or thinking, Hannibal didn't outright tell him how unnatural his thoughts or feelings and impulses were. And it didn't feel as if Hannibal was trying to force him into being the ' _normal_ ' other people so terribly wanted of him. Hannibal liked him and his flaws for reasons Will still couldn't understand.

This time, when Hannibal smiled at him, he tentatively smiled back, feeling at peace amid the roiling emotions he'd been dealing with as of late.

* * *

When Hannibal had invited Will over once again, he hadn't truly planned for the night to go as it had. He wanted to wine and dine Will thoroughly, since he enjoyed watching Will eat whatever he cooked. It was a fixation of Hannibal's to watch people eat what his hands had caught, killed, and prepared. Something he catered to often.

He'd planned the entire evening perfectly. He knew what to cook and how to cook it. What to drink. What topics of conversation would be shared between them. He'd gone through painstaking decorating to set the mood. The music was a personal favorite of his and most certainly inspired the whole theme of the evening.

Will had arrived in a much nicer suit than anything he'd formerly worn to Hannibal's home. There was effort in his appearance if only slightly, but it was appreciated. Will even enjoyed the music, his head swaying back and forth in perfect timing, showing familiarity.

Whenever his good friend showed those little parts of himself that went against what his ' _normal_ ' everyday-man facade showed, Hannibal was left even more intrigued than before. Hannibal wouldn't expect Will to appreciate classical music or fine wines, but he knew a surprising amount for seemingly  _every_  topic of conversation known to mankind.

An interest in the arts was always a way to ensnare Hannibal's attention and affection. And he was building some intense affection for Will, especially after Tobias Budge's death. So much so that he was feeling more possessive than usual as of late.

The evening somehow lead them to Hannibal's study, where he had seated himself at the piano and proceeded to play  **Clair de lune**  for Will. Any time he could demonstrate his various artistic abilities, was a good time indeed. He liked showing off a bit. A habit he'd never managed to curb nor did he feel inclined to do so.

Of course he hadn't expected Will to  _join him on the piano bench_  and shake his head. "Your arrangement is nice enough, I'll admit, but I've got you beat. Mine's much better."

Will took the opportunity during Hannibal's moment of frozen shock, to begin his own arrangement of  **Clair de lune**. Hannibal almost gaped, but managed to withhold the urge just barely. His Will knew how to play the piano and he was doing a marvelous job. Meaning the piano in his home wasn't just for show.

The man knew enough about the music to not only know that Hannibal was not playing the original, but he was also able to make his own arrangement of an old and under-appreciated classic.

Hands that were so capable of gritty violence were working their way over the ivory keys so softly that Hannibal's breath halted in his chest. The juxtaposition was not lost on him and he found his body warming immediately at the thought of what Will's talented hands could do when the mind controlling them had  _other_  intentions. So much beauty of different kinds were possible!

And Will's own arrangement was certainly better, Hannibal would gladly admit. More difficult as well. His long fingers stretched easily and for the first time, Hannibal was aware of the fact that Will had larger hands and longer fingers than he, meaning he had a wider key span. And Will chose to take full advantage of that in his own arrangement of  **Clair de lune**.

His Will could play an instrument. It was a beautiful piece of information and Hannibal shifted slightly when he realized something. He was very aroused. To the point that his trousers had become tight within seconds and his body felt very much awake and wanting.

And without preamble, Hannibal reached for Will's face, forcing the man's gaze away from the keys so that he may stare into those eyes so like the ocean. Vast and full of secrets that Hannibal wanted to delve into and uncover. What other hidden talents did his Will have? What other secrets had he been keeping to himself that Hannibal had yet to learn of?

There was a second of hesitation from Will's hands, and that was all Hannibal needed.

It was pure heat. Kissing Will felt like kissing lava, except there was no pain and Will was a thousand times more radiant in Hannibal's eyes. And the man inhaled deeply through his nose before leaning closer, hands dropping from the piano to rest in his lap. He tasted of the mint from the dessert Hannibal had gone through hell to make. It was delicious.

And it wasn't as simple as kissing usually was. It wasn't  _just_  a kiss. It was a lot more and Hannibal wondered why he hadn't considered this before. Will was aesthetically appealing all around, and was intelligent. He was also fun to banter with and was the only person to ever come close to understanding him. By all means, Hannibal  _should have_  made this decision ages ago.

They parted for a moment, so Hannibal could stare into Will's deep blue eyes and very nearly get lost in the expanding pupils. Will was just as aroused as Hannibal and hadn't moved to push him away yet. He most likely didn't want to either.

"Perhaps a change of scenery is in order," he offered, voice rough with desire and poorly concealed hope.

He hadn't planned for this and nothing that he would have preferred to be prepared was set out, but at Will's jerk of the head, Hannibal found himself not giving a damn. He took up the man's hand and stood, leading him out of the room and toward the stairs. He couldn't even bring himself to care about the wasted wine.

And Will allowed himself to be moved. He was too busy looking at Hannibal even as they ascended the staircase together. Almost as if he couldn't believe the older man was real. He looked lost, but interested, and Hannibal wondered how long it had been since Will had lain in the arms of another. Or if he'd ever actually done so before.

A bolt of possessiveness raced down his spine and made him tingle with interest below the navel. Hannibal would give Will just what he needed and would make certain that he'd want no other from this night onward. He had developed many talents in and outside the bedroom, and he was excited to demonstrate them for Will.

The following minutes were filled with Hannibal pushing Will toward the luxurious bathroom whispering for him to take his time and that Hannibal would join him soon.

Of course, the plan to set up incense and some candles went out the window the moment Will's suit coat and shirt hit the floor and Hannibal got to see his torso. He'd seen the man's legs - such lovely, shapely legs now that he considered them at length - a few times already. He had yet been given the pleasure to see Will's upper body though, and the sight made his mouth go dry. And then water.

Will's back and arms were fantastic and Hannibal drifted closer, unable to stop himself from reaching out and touching. And he touched happily so when Will's whole form leaned into his warmth. He enjoyed how smooth Will's shoulders were and how warm the skin was. And he wanted to cover said flesh in red and purple marks made by his mouth personally.

Without a word between them, they entered the bathroom together, and Hannibal moved to turn on the shower, pleased that he'd thought to get a shower  _and_  tub all those years ago. Bathtubs were for relaxing. Showers were for sex.

Something in Will seemed to awaken when the water came pouring out of the showerhead. He stepped close and tugged on Hannibal's pink and blue paisley tie, pulling the doctor in for a kiss that was savage and not at all submissive like it had been downstairs. And Hannibal reveled in it!

Seeing Will be confident in anything was always beautiful and now he had something new to add to his Memory Palace. A special room all dedicated to Will and what he would look like when properly ravaged and worshiped. Thanks to Hannibal of course. Under Hannibal's talented hands, Will would blossom so beautifully.

The tie ended up tossed aside after Will managed to get it off without Hannibal's notice. And Will's near-scalding hands were working to unbutton Hannibal's salmon pink shirt.

Hannibal's own hands were not idle in the least. He'd already begun working on the button to Will's trousers, but found himself repeatedly losing his grip on said button. Will was just so distracting and he was barely able to breathe let alone concentrate on more than the kiss.

"Hannibal," came an utterly sweet and soft moan from Will, whose lips trailed down the doctor's jaw, sinful tongue peaking out to taste flesh and to apply light suction.

Allowing another's mouth near his throat made him groan. Hannibal knew very well what teeth were capable of, and it filled him with an adrenaline rush to expose himself to Will in such a way. To let Will have his way with Hannibal's body and to trust Will to keep it strictly about the pleasure.

"In the shower, dear one," he breathed, trying to push him toward the water. "This will be much better in the shower." Showers were so fun for sex and Hannibal had a long seat in his.

And without a second to spare, Will shucked his trousers and briefs easily, much to Hannibal's astonishment. He was also more unclothed than Hannibal, which would not do. How were they to remain on even footing if Hannibal was so far behind?

He'd barely pulled his socks off when Will pulled him into the stall and closed the frosted glass door behind them. The water was warm and the steam was high. Will's body was already lovely, but seeing it wet and wanting was even better than he could have ever imagined. He would remember this sight for the rest of his life and he was already planning on various charcoal renderings in the near future. But he knew that nothing would ever compare to Will Graham in person.

Will was not a hairy man despite all the hair on his face and head. His chest was bared, his arms down to the elbow were also bare, and his thighs seemed free of hair as well. And while Hannibal appreciated Will's form, Will was just as open about his inspection of Hannibal, hands already running through the thick hair on his chest and tugging teasingly in order to pull him close.

With no hesitation, Hannibal pushed Will against the shower wall and smirked at the shocked yelp he got when Will's heated flesh met the cold. Of course Will retaliated by gripping Hannibal's hips and pulling him in close and away from the spray of water.

It had been a while since Hannibal had last delighted in the pleasures of the flesh. He was not an amorous man by nature, but he knew what he liked and where he liked it. And it was so nice to have this surprise thrust upon him, if the pun could be excused. He didn't have to plan this out and to be honest, they hadn't done much beyond some heavy petting and it was already better than the last very thoroughly planned out sexual excursion of his.

Hannibal buried his face in Will's shoulder, nipping at the flesh there and following through with his idea from moments ago. Will's hiss of pleasure let him know that biting was most certainly appreciated. It was good to know for future reference. Hannibal was going to bite him all over and enjoy even little sound he coaxed from Will while doing so.

"You have a perfectionist thing, don't you?" Will asked, gripping his hair in a fist and pulling him back. His eyes were dilated. "You want to prove that you're the best at everything you know how to do."

His Will read him so well. In this moment, it was very erotic. Hannibal nodded, to let him know that he was correct, not that he needed a physical sign of agreement to know so.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm actually much better at sex than you think, Hannibal."

A challenge. How fun. It had been quite some time since Hannibal had an equally dominant partner. Will was full of delightful surprises.

"Dear Will, if you think you can do better than me, then we'll have to take our time and get some very thorough results." And Hannibal would make as much time as necessary.

The decision was already made as Will turned them around and sank to the floor. Not even a moment to consider, he'd already taken hold of Hannibal's uncut cock and was deepthroating easily. As in all the way with little resistance and no hesitancy. Hannibal groaned at the unexpected move as well as the silky feeling of Will's mouth, and had to grab a nearby handle that was placed for such a purpose in mind, so he could remain upright. He didn't want to use the seat yet. Standing put more strain on his body which made it even better because he had to work as well. Hannibal always preferred a challenge and the payoff was always better this way.

His Will pulled off for a second, and kissed the very tip of the glans. He smirked up at Hannibal, his tongue teasing past the foreskin in order to touch the warm slit. "No gag reflex to worry about," he boasted before returning to his self-imposed task. A task that also included massaging Hannibal's thighs in the meantime while his mouth and throat contracted every few seconds as his tongue wiggled against the underside of Hannibal's dick.

Once again, he was very much aware of what the human mouth was capable of and the sight of Will's mouth around him would forever be seared into his memory along with the possible dangers it posed and the fact that he liked it and wanted more of it. Hannibal always loved taking risks.

Will's hands stopped massaging in order to reach up and force Hannibal's free hand to his soaked, curly hair. He forced Hannibal to take a handful of wet curls and made a tugging motion. Will wanted to be given rough treatment in a most vulnerable position. He wanted to be commanded and Hannibal's arousal skyrocketed as his vivid imagination concocted all manner of debauched scenarios starring he and Will in Hannibal's bedroom.

The feeling of Will's mouth on his most sensitive organ was indescribable to Hannibal's senses and yet better than anything he'd ever experienced. No one else had managed to take him so far and there was a very obvious bulge in Will's throat that made his breathing stutter. He never thought he had obscure 'kinks' but perhaps he did. The very thought of nearly asphyxiating Will with only his cock was almost enough to make him cum. The mental image of holding him close as Will struggled to pull away, made him groan in appreciation. Will's eyes would dull and then Hannibal would come down his slackened throat.

The unexpected suction did him in however, and his grip on Will's hair turned near brutal as he forced his lover's head against his groin. And the fact that Will went willingly made him pleased beyond measure. He was seconds from that little dream of his, but he had other plans and Will would certainly never die by Hannibal's hand unless it was necessary.

It took a few seconds of calming down, but Will pulled back slowly and aimed an 'innocent' smile his way after he playfully sucked at the very tip of his foreskin, stretching the skin there until it could stretch no more. Will licked his lips obscenely and asked, "How was that?" in a soft tone.

He waited a few seconds, making sure he could breath and that his voice didn't waver. "I will concede that nothing I am capable of, would elicit such a reaction from you. Your talent is a rarity, dear Will." A talent that Hannibal wanted to put to good use in the future, but for more than just cock-sucking.

A snort was Will's response. "Basically, I rocked your world." He sounded pleased though his choice of vernacular didn't properly highlight how Hannibal felt. It was so much better than that, and the thought of doing it again in various other locations - his office during one of their ' _conversations_ ' for example - made Hannibal's interest stir once again.

"So do I win?"

Hannibal smirked and crooked a finger, motioning for Will to stand so they may once again be on even ground. "Dear Will, we haven't truly begun yet. I believe the saying is, _'Anything you can do, I can do better'_."

Will nodded. "Except suck dick. I beat you to that one."

And Hannibal was about to show him how good with his tongue he was. His predatory grin had Will on alert immediately, making the younger man shuffle in place under the spray of warm water.

Good.

* * *

Will wondered how it came to this, with him sitting in a shower and Hannibal Lecter - his psychiatrist of all things - between his legs. And why was he down there? Because Will had demonstrated a skill he normally didn't get a chance to brag about and now Hannibal wanted to prove that he could do something even better than a blowjob.

A rimjob.

Some time between Hannibal's promise and Will's brain catching up, he found himself covered in soap suds and being very thoroughly massaged by Hannibal's talented hands. And the good doctor took his time when learning all of Will's little dips and curves. The small scar on his upper arm, or the odd dent in his one shoulder. Hannibal's hands mapped out every inch of space greedily.

And the man's mouth wasn't idle. He'd been busy marking Will's throat, alternating between teasing licks and sharp bites that were just bordering on painful. And Will loved every second, especially when those hands trailed finally, lower and proceeded to caress his ass and thighs.

Hannibal's throaty moan when Will's thighs clamped around his hands made the profiler smirk. It was nice to know that the man was not perfect and that he indeed had weak spots. Apparently, deceptive strength was a turn on and Will had it in spades.

His legs were lifted so Hannibal could have an easier time of cleaning him and thanks to the detachable shower head, he made good use of the stream of water and teased Will with the pressure of it. It felt good and warm and made his body relax so Hannibal's wandering fingers could slip inside of him just the right way.

Unfortunately his body was very much aroused, so he couldn't really relax all too much because his cock was straining for attention that Hannibal was not giving it. He was more focused on using his fingers to penetrate Will slowly and carefully, trying to spread him as he liked and enjoyed the small whimpers he got for his efforts.

Once Hannibal deemed him perfect, his mouth trailed down Will's torso and navel, lips ghosting just barely over the demanding erection, all to place his mouth directly against Will's loosened hole. Of course the sensation of his tongue against such a sensitive place made Will's entire body buck beneath him.

"Fuck!"

Hannibal was looking up at him even as his tongue swiped out a few times, only small flicks here and there. Teasing. Not doing what they both knew Will wanted most. He seemed to be waiting, and Will knew it was for verbal direction. He wanted Will to reveal his desires. To make himself vulnerable.

And since Will was so horny, he caved happily. "Tongue fuck me, Hannibal."

Not a sentence he'd ever thought he'd say. But Hannibal proved adept as his tongue slid right inside and his whole mouth seemed to vibrated with his hum of approval. And those vibrations, added on to Will's already sensitive center, make it all the better.

Hannibal was a pleaser in more ways that one. Will had mentioned him liking to put on shows, and he had never been more right about something in his life. He alternated between shoving two fingers inside and scissoring them, and then using his tongue to loosen up the furled skin. The shower head was still put to use as Hannibal would damn near impale him with it, and then pull it out slowly before doing it all over again.

Will was certain he knew why the shower head was long instead of flat, and he internally applauded Hannibal's planning for using it. Such a genius idea.

And finally, finally, the shower head was discarded so Hannibal's free hand could take up Will's abandoned dick in a single, gentle glide, and then moved down so his fingers massaged the perineum while the fingers inside of him pushed on the perfect spot. The pressure coming from both sides had him writhing and wanting to praise whatever deity he could think of for letting Hannibal want to do this to Will.

His prostate was very sensitive and Hannibal slowly rubbing against it from the inside and the outside was amazing. He squirmed beneath the man's hold, wanting more. He bit out a curse when Hannibal merely chuckled, finding his suffering amusing. Will had a feeling that the man was going to draw this out for as long as possible, keeping his body tight and on the edge, and then being torturous in taking his fingers and tongue away.

"You sly fucker!" Will panted, feeling hot thanks to the combination of water, steam, and his scalding body that was given no for of release. Hannibal wasn't finished playing him like an instrument yet.

"Evidently I'm not doing my job very well if you can articulate your thoughts, dear Will."

Oh shit. There was no possible way to interpret that incorrectly. It was a threat as much as it was a promise. Hannibal wanted to render Will speechless from pleasure alone and was intent upon staying there for however long it took. And Will's body shook with the realization that he wanted Hannibal to thoroughly ruin his self-control. It'd been so long since he'd gotten with someone who didn't have a less than pleasant opinion of him, and that tiny fact made the sex all the better in his eyes.

Hannibal considered him a friend and was very happily shoving his tongue inside Will in order to bring him to the edge again, just to leave him high, but not dry. The pre dripping from the tip of his cock was certainly not dry and his stomach was covered in it.

He wondered if Hannibal had ever partaken in sounding before. An orgasm after having his dick plugged was an experience that Will couldn't rightly describe, but it was among one of his favorites. Of course not many people had the skills to do it properly, but he was certain that if Hannibal didn't know, he could probably be taught. And as a former surgeon with impeccable, steady hands that the profession required, he would no doubt do much better than anyone else Will had tried it with.

The thought of Hannibal's voice coaxing him through the feelings of his cock being penetrated, praising him for doing a job well done, and his gorgeous hands slowly pushing in the sound of choice was something he'd never forget. Will had basically created the entire scene as he wanted it, and it was beautiful.

In that moment, with Will's imagination pulling up visions of Hannibal fucking his dick with a sound, Hannibal managed to apply the right amount of pressure to his prostate, and Will straining at the right moment. Will came all over himself with a shout, his own ejaculate hitting his neck and his entire body taut as a bowstring from the pressure.

Hannibal made a sound of, dare he say, disappointment. "I had expected you to last longer, dearest Will," he said, voice smooth with teasing. He took up the shower head once again and began rinsing Will's body with it.

Will took a deep breath. "You were still my undoing-" another breath, "either way." He needed many more breaths in order to regulate his heartbeat again.

Hannibal's face came into view then, and Will was struck by how sharp his cheekbones were. They complimented his face and he had to wonder how he'd never noticed that before. Hannibal was fucking sexy as hell. Will really needed to start paying attention more often. They could've been doing this a lot sooner had he just opened his eyes and seen the possibilities before him.

"Shall I take you to bed?" the man offered, lips parted in a small smile. His teeth weren't perfect and yet that made the image Hannibal presented, with his bear rug for chest hair, and hair sticking to his head, much more appealing.

There was something else there, lurking beneath the surface. Will wanted to see it come out. He wondered what it would take to coax it to the surface. What sort of darkness resided in Hannibal Lecter? What did the every polite man keep hidden away due to his own rigid sense of propriety?

"You still have energy, old man?" Will asked, trying to appear unaffected though to be honest, his body felt like jello. Hannibal was very good at what he did. A mouth with many talents. Will would concede defeat for now. His rimming skills weren't particularly the greatest since he preferred giving head. There was something about the sense of trust it took to let someone put your most sensitive organ in their mouth. Will could get off on giving head alone.

In response to his taunts, Hannibal shut off the water and lifted Will with startling ease.

"Shit!"

They were the same height and physical size for the most part and Will was very much aware of his own weight. Hannibal just lifting him as if he was nothing but one of those fancy pocket squares, was a turn on, meaning he also had a kink for deceptive strength. Will had literally  _just_  had an orgasm and his cock was twitching in preparation for another. The things Hannibal could do to him without even trying. He shuddered to think what Hannibal was capable of when he devoted his all to utterly ruining Will Graham for anyone else.

And in secret, Will welcomed it all gladly.

Thankfully Hannibal decided he could handle himself, as he placed Will on the floor of the stall, and moved to open the door. They soaked the bathroom floor and Will stood in wait as Hannibal strode toward the other end of the room, where he procured two large, white towels from a closet he hadn't noticed before. He'd been too busy stripping his psychiatrist to care about anything else.

Hannibal was quick to cover himself, and Will internally mourned the loss of such an attractive sight. Hannibal kept himself fit for a man in his early fifties. His ass was perfection.

The man returned seconds later, drawing the towel around Will's shoulders and scrubbing at his messy hair in order to dry it as quickly as possible. Will was then bundled into a burrito with arms and directed toward the bedroom.

"I'll return in a moment, Will. Make yourself comfortable."

Hannibal's room reminded him of the dining room table. It was like a show was also being put on, though he didn't know why all the pomp was necessary for what was supposed to be Hannibal's sanctuary. A place where he was supposed to be at his most comfortable.

The bedding was softer than anything he'd ever felt, and was a myriad of blues like the ocean. The pillows were silvery with the stitching using the same blues. The room was warm, and the drapes were drawn, making it darker.

Hannibal slipped back into the room then, with a small basket in hand.

Will immediately took note of the large blue bottle within, and the box and water bottles surrounding it. Hannibal smirked and placed one down on Will's side of the bed, along with a bottle of Advil.

"You'll need it," was the man's cocky statement. Hmm. A pain reliever huh? That meant he wasn't planning to be gentle.

Will's cock stirred to full life at that thought. He liked it rough.

* * *

The entire evening was going in a direction neither had planned for, and yet Hannibal could see that Will was perfectly on board with everything so far. His body was flushed a delicious shade of pink, equally from the hot water of the shower, and the strain of his pleasure as he attempted to control himself and utterly failed.

Will's face when he came had been glorious. And it was made even better by the fact that both of them had essentially left his penis out of the fun. Hannibal made him cum so much from just his tongue and a few fingers applying the right pressure in the right places. And probably whatever fantasy Will had dreamed up involving them.

It did wonders for his ego. Hannibal was naturally confident in his many skills but Will was a difficult man to impress and please, so this was a victory in his book.

"I would take some now, if I were you," he told the younger man, gesturing to the bottle of pain medication he'd been thoughtful enough to provide. While he couldn't have everything the way he usually preferred before his sexual encounters, he could do this much.

Will's smile was a slow and full of sinful daring. A challenge lay within his smoldering, ocean gaze. "I'm good." His cocksure attitude was fetching on him.

This newfound confidence in his Will was very appealing on many levels. If Hannibal could get him to act this way when it came to  _other_  matters of interest, he'd be absolutely perfect all around. Will deserved to be proud of his existence and the world should know of how special he was. Hannibal wanted to clothe him in the best finery the world had to offer and make them see what they were missing but would never have.

"You don't mind the pain?" he made sure to ask, just so they were both aware of Will's decision.

"Mmm. Rough sex is the best kind of sex," Will admitted as he slowly, teasingly, pulled his towel off, eyes never leaving Hannibal's stiff form. "I like feeling it later on so I can reminisce. My imagination helps for a full replay of everything and the pain makes it all the more real."

Fuck. He wasn't prone to swearing because he normally found it uncouth behavior, but Will was going to be his undoing. This strange, new attitude was exquisite.

With Will's revelation, many avenues of sexual exploration were opened to them now. Things Hannibal had been reluctant to try with most of his past lovers because he knew they weren't capable of handling what he had in mind. But with Will, he knew that the man was stronger than they both believed. So maybe Will would be open to trying new things. And perhaps Hannibal could finally indulge his pent up desires to the fullest.

Will's hands were on his shoulders, the man having crawled across the large bed while Hannibal was mentally occupied. And he wasted no time in divesting Hannibal of the only covering he had. The appreciative hum he received made him smirk again. Hannibal's body was by no means perfect but he was still very physically able.

"If I'm being honest, I'm usually not a fan of body hair, including my own no matter how necessary an evil it is" Will admitted quietly, "but this is hot." He trailed his fingers through Hannibal's chest hair and gave a tug, eliciting a hiss from Hannibal's lips from small sting of it. It seemed as if Will knew where to find all of Hannibal's favorite places.

In seconds, Hannibal had changed their positions, moving so Will could straddle him and he had a nice handful of the man's ass which was something he had admittedly ogled before. Will's ass was lovely in nearly every pair of poorly crafted trousers he owned, and Hannibal now had the pleasure of feeling every inch of it. And there was more than a good handful. He made sure to rub up and now just get all of it.

Hannibal's mouth latched onto Will's jugular and he murmured, "Grab the blue bottle and the box from the basket, Will. We're going to need a lot of both."

Will reached around him, managing to grab the condoms and the lubricant. "Silicone-based," Will said with an amazed whistle. "I guess that means no toys for us tonight, huh?" *****

"Unfortunately none of mine were prepared ahead of time, so that is a negative," Hannibal murmured into his skin. But he had so many interesting things he wanted to use on Will's body, and he wanted to see just how much pleasure Will could handle. Would he cry? Scream? Perhaps Will was a silent lover and Hannibal would have to work doubly hard to get a sound out of him. It was a most intriguing challenge that lay before him.

"And I'm assuming you don't care about these sheets because this will be messy."

He hummed his agreement, and held up a hand expectantly. Will opened the bottle and deposited a decent amount of the cold, blue lube into his palm. "Not too much. I want to feel every inch of you inside me every when you're gone."

What a naughty boy he had in his lap. Hannibal made sure that Will was comfortable while straddling him, before reaching around and spreading him open with two fingers from the start. And the lube's cold temperature made Will hiss and wiggle in his grasp. "Damn. It's been a while since lube was a necessity."

Fingers twisting this way and that, Hannibal thought of how he wished he put a mirror on the wall opposite his bed. He had considered it once, but ultimately decided that he didn't want it when he had already set up a large, wall-length mirror in his closet. And now he wished he could see every detail of what he did to Will. Wished he could watch his own fingers disappearing inside of him and reappearing seconds later. And watch how Will writhed above him, trying to keep himself quiet even as his breath hitched tellingly and puffed hotly in his ear.

He wanted more for his Memory Palace. Something to fuel his fantasies for years to come.

"I'm stretched enough. Fuck me, Hannibal," Will ordered, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's shoulders in order to anchor himself. "I want your cock inside me. I've never had a uncircumcised lover before and I'm dying to make comparisons."

They was more confidence in Will when it came to sex, than there was in anything else the man did. He knew not how it was possible, but it was breathtaking. And Hannibal obliged the man's request because he was a considerate lover. And he was a tad impatient to get to the main course of this abrupt evening entertainment.

"Would you care to help me, dear Will?"

Quick work was made of the little packet and the condom was on Hannibal's cock before he could blink. Will was very sure of what he wanted and he was unrepentant over it. It was beautiful to witness those dexterous fingers fondling him with such surety. And to know that Will was being as honest with himself as he was with Hannibal, was what he'd been longing to see.

The positioning was easy, and the feeling of the glans slipping inside was easy enough for him. It was Will's obscene moan that had him stopping, in an attempt to give him a moment to breathe. But Will did not appreciate his thoughtfulness liked Hannibal had expected, having decided to take matters into his own hands.

With a firm grip on Hannibal's shoulders, Will lowered himself down in a single, smooth glide that had the both of them quivering but for different reasons.

"Fuck  _yes_ , this is what I've been missing," Will whispered, biting his lip and proving that he was indeed not a silent lover. Hannibal was struck with the urge to kiss those abused lips, and ended up doing just that.

They were at the edge of his bed, Will completely in his lap while Hannibal kissed him breathless. And the moment lasted for far longer than either had planned, simply because Will was waging a battle with his tongue and was losing to Hannibal's expertise. He didn't spend decades perfecting the art of kissing to simply roll over for anyone and Will would learn that the hard way.

And Hannibal might have used that distraction as a chance to change positions, lifting Will again and turning them around completely, so the profiler was sprawled out on the bed, body flushed with pleasure and eyes wide in shock at Hannibal's unexpected actions and the fact that he sank even deeper into Will than he'd been previously.

His Will would look so lovely when his skin was covered in red marks.

With Hannibal on top of him now, he could truly give Will what he wanted, which was a rough fucking. He was never more proud of his choice to use long-lasting silicone lubricant. He didn't want any interruptions as he bent Will nearly in half - mentally marveling at the man's flexibility while he was at it - and fucked him good and proper.

The position was enough to give Will what he wanted and then some. Hannibal was only slightly disappointed that they had to use protection. If there was a next time, he'd make certain they were both ready and that the condoms weren't needed.

"Harder!" Will demanded. "Get on the bed with me! It's better that way."

Will Graham liked to give orders in bed. Hannibal for once felt like taking orders while in bed. They were perfect for each other.

He shifted, climbing onto the bed while managing to stay completely sheathed inside his lover. And Will's body slid up the length of the bed easily so they had more room to move. Hannibal's thrusts sped up thanks to the easier angle of their bodies. Will's legs were hooked over the crooks of his elbows as Hannibal's hands kept him upright from their place beside Will's head.

"Haven't- been bent- like this since… I last sucked my own dick! Fuck!" Will screamed, the filthy words not registering with Hannibal for several seconds, but when they did, he found himself completely besotted. His Will had so many hidden skills that could be put to good use.

One day he was going to fuck the man without a damn condom in the way. And then he'd fold Will in half and have him suck himself off while Hannibal fucked him raw. He planned to illustrate such an event as well and imagined all the mediums he would use while doing so.

* * *

The sight of Hannibal leaning over him while practically reaming Will was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. And Will had done some scandalous shit in his life because he'd been driven by curiosity. But he was now intimately aware of what it felt like to have Hannibal Lecter's above average cock fill him up completely, and just how strong the man was as he moved Will the way he wanted him, and forced his cock in and out almost brutally.

Just as Will wanted.

And in the interest of keeping things going for as long as he could handle, Will reached around the tangle of his legs and Hannibal's arms, in order to grab the root of his dick and squeeze. The friction was perfection, bordering on painful, just as he liked it. Will didn't want it to end so soon. Besides, Hannibal was still ramming into him without even pausing to take a breath and it was almost enough to get him off when he watched the good doctor's normally perfect hair, fall in his face and obscure their view of one another.

Hannibal looked predatory then. Like a monster that was clawing to get to the surface as he forced his cock all the way inside Will, and then so cruelly took it away when it was just getting good. The man could be one of those pieces of old art that he adored so much. Under-appreciated because no one truly saw it for the remarkable work that it was.

But Will could see it, and all the danger it came with. And it was beautiful. It made his chest feel light even as his breathing became labored from his body's position.

There was just a small hitch in the perfect rhythm that Hannibal had built up, and it was all so he could shift one hand over and clamp it across Will's throat. Asphyxiation play. It sent a jolt down his spine because the mental image of Hannibal choking him while ravishing him so thoroughly made him nearly cum all over himself again. He'd barely held it in, but the tightening of Hannibal's hand was going to be his undoing.

Eyes wide open, Hannibal watched as Will struggled to breathe and yet keep himself from cumming. It was a difficult task, and he was so close. He also loved how that burgundy gaze was reverential and full of unmasked longing that he had to wonder if Hannibal had ever thought about doing this before. Hannibal looked at Will as if he'd hung the moon. It was an unfamiliar thing for Will to see pointed in his direction.

Perhaps there was more to their relationship than them simply being good friends who accidentally ended up fucking for hours.

Hannibal squeezed some more, dragging him back to the brutal present where he'd apparently closed his eyes are some point while imagining. "Eyes on me, dear Will. I want to see you come undone for me. I want those alluring eyes open."

How was his voice so perfectly calm while he was still working Will over so hard? It was erotic.

Impressive stamina must be it. Will caved and stroke his cock while Hannibal managed to rub against his prostate at the right moment while cutting off Will's air supply completely. His face was covered in his own cum as a result of their position.

He couldn't even scream. There was just ringing in his ears, black spots before his eyes, and the feeling of Hannibal's body completely pinning him to the bed while the doctor muffled his sounds of pleasure with a bite to Will's shoulder. Their breathing was erratic, Will greedily sucking in air again even as his body was folded in half and he couldn't get as much air to begin with.

Hannibal's hands reached up and began to card through Will's sweaty hair. The same hand that had choked him not a moment ago, was stroking him gently. As if he were a delicate flower that was to be cherished. And he  _felt_  cherished, which never happened after a bout of rough sex. Hannibal made him feel like more than a roughed up fuck buddy.

Speaking of rough, his ass was aching wonderfully and he wiggled a big, earning a groan from Hannibal that dislodged his teeth from Will's flesh.

"Apologies, Will. I should have asked before taking liberties," the man puffed into Will's ear. He still didn't move, seemingly liking his position very much as he laved over the mark he'd left behind. His voice was rough and held deep sexual undertones that Will found incredibly attractive as it sent tingles down his spine.

What would Hannibal sound like when speaking his native language? If his voice was liquid sex in English, Will wanted to hear him speak other languages as well. Those teases of Italian and French during meals weren't enough.

But back onto the subject of Hannibal's apology and why he felt it necessary, Will smirked. "You simply found another one of my kinks, Dr. Lecter. You seem to be very talented at picking out my many secrets, even by accident."

Hannibal finally decided to shift away from Will's body and the sudden departure left him feeling cold and empty as he slid away. He didn't go far however, instead choosing to stretch beside Will, laying fully on his side and smiling down at him, eyes half-lidded. His hand was trailing up and down Will's chest, occasionally moving to collect a bit of Will's cum from his cheek and lick it off his finger.

It was a filthy thing, and Will wanted him to do it more. Seeing Hannibal doing things that just didn't seem to be a part of his outward character, was always a major interest for Will, and here was one thing he really hadn't considered to be a Hannibal thing. Rough sex and cum eating. And rimming. That was certainly  _not_  something Will would have ever pegged him for. Although considering his fixation on food, eating Will out might not be too big of a stretch after all.

Hannibal rolled over in order to retrieve something from one of the bedside tables. He rolled back over, a small packet in hand. "Let's clean your face."

There were citrus scented wipes inside, and Will had fully expected Hannibal to simply clean him off quickly and be done with it. Of course it wasn't so simple. The man leaned down, tongue laving over the skin of Will's cheek, effectively cleaning off the cum that was beginning to dry there. He then wiped over the area just to be doubly certain that it was clean.

More followed, with Will practically becoming a lollipop and allowing Hannibal to briefly kiss him, so they could share his own flavor, before going back to his self-imposed task. Hannibal kissed like a pro. One of the things Will would admit that he did better. Will had never been one for kissing, but if Hannibal was in charge he could find himself getting into it. The good doctor was very generous when using his deft tongue after all.

When Hannibal finally pulled back, and Will's face felt cleaner than ever before, the man laid down fully beside him. "Will you be needing the medication now?" he asked, voice a quiet lull but filled with smug joy.

"No." The ache between his legs was small now and he would love it even as it got progressively more painful. Besides, he'd asked for it specifically and had gotten what he'd wanted, and then some. Though it was sweet that Hannibal would think of his comfort to such a degree. A lot of Will's former lovers didn't give a damn about anything but themselves and their interests. "I am more than fine."

It was several moments later where Hannibal coaxed him off the bed for a second so they could slip under the covers finally. Will was sure as hell not going anywhere for the night and he still hadn't demonstrated his own sexual prowess between the sheets. He simply needed some time for his body to calm down and then he'd be right back at it, giving Hannibal his own reaming.

Of course the onset of calm and warmth made both sleepy and Will didn't object when Hannibal pulled him closer. Not quite spooning, but they were definitely making contact that neither sought to put an end to. Will was far too comfortable and Hannibal's insistent stroking of his side let him know that the other man was complacent.

They drifted off.

* * *

Hannibal awoke in the darkness of his room, to find himself pinned beneath a sturdy weight that wasn't familiar to him. He took a deep breath and recognized the sweetness wafting off of Will's head. It made everything come back to him at once.

Will had been invited over for dinner. They'd talked, joked about metaphors, and then gone to his study for some relaxation. And somewhere during that time, he'd found out Will could play the piano very well, and ended up taking the man to bed. Or rather, the shower first, and then to bed where they bantered and teased one another even further.

And the most amazing thing was how open Will had been about his sexual interests and how demanding he was.

And now they were sleeping in Hannibal's bed after a most unexpected evening together, and he was certain that it wasn't the end since he could feel his own arousal returning as he remembered in vivid detail, what it felt like to be inside Will and to pleasure him the way he'd wanted. And how Will had keep looking him in the eye even when he came all over his own face.

After all of that, Will had willingly stayed the night and had ended up clinging to Hannibal at some point. His head was pillowed on Hannibal's chest, and his body was practically moulded to the older man's shape.

He was being touched by an angel, if the joke could be pardoned, and Hannibal didn't want to move lest he ruin the moment.

Of course that seemed to be the moment Will awoke as well, and he pulled away in order to push himself up with his forearms, and blink rapidly. "Wow," he intoned with no amount of amazement in his voice. "I actually slept without dreaming. You're a good luck charm."

Will's sleep had been calm and without stress and he thought Hannibal to be responsible. If only he knew that Hannibal was often responsible for him  _not_  getting any proper sleep. Still, the fact that he was by extension responsible for both, since Will obviously trusted him enough to sleep with him, made him feel a sense of power and desire.

"It pleases me to know that you have such faith in my presence," he told his temporary lover.

There was a hum of agreement as Will shifted, his naked body dragging across Hannibal's, the lack of hair in the most common of places, making the glide smooth against Hannibal's skin. He hands found Will's hips, which were so close to his own, and he gave an experimental squeeze, enjoying how Will nearly jumped out of his skin because of it.

"I haven't been this horny in a long time," admitted Will as he shifted over Hannibal. And the sight of Will above him, in a position that was usually regarded with control and dominance, made him breathless. Hannibal wanted to be dominated by Will. He wanted to know what it felt like for his darling Will to render him to pieces both literally and figuratively.

Shifting in order to get into a more comfortable position, Hannibal lifted his legs and wrapped them around Will's waist. "Are you feeling up to the task of finishing off our little contest?"

"Fuck yes," was the whispered reply as Will leaned down, drawing him into a kiss that Hannibal appreciated. While he was more savage in his approach to sex, Will was more tender, taking his time and running his hands down Hannibal's body in order to loosen up his muscles.

It had been sometime since he was on the receiving end. Thankfully, the lube was was a new bottle and Will was already reaching for it without prompting. Such a smart boy he had in his embrace.

"Any requests?" Will asked as he deposited a generous amount of the blue gel into his palm in order to start rubbing Hannibal's entrance.

"Take me however you want me, Will."

He was curious.

Will's fingers explored him on the inside, as well as the outside, trailing over his sensitive flesh and making him shiver in response. Those long fingers were capable of reaching deep places inside Hannibal, and they teasingly brushed over his prostate, twisting around to only slightly brush against it or narrowly missing it by rubbing the area surrounding it.

The lube warmed quickly, and allowed for Will to add a third finger easily. His wrist rotated back and forth.

It was maddening.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Will had taken to caressing his shoulders and neck. His hands were a delightful mixture of rough and smooth, and made gooseflesh rise on Hannibal's arms. Will's hands had so much talent from his fishing, to lure-crafting, to piano, and even his work with weapons. And to be capable of equal parts destruction and creation, was an arousing thought to Hannibal.

If Hannibal was a golden coin, Will was the other side. Just like him, but with enough variance to be different. Hannibal's mind crafted a perfect image of Will as he should be, and Hannibal smiled, wanting to make it a reality.

By now, Will's entire fist was spreading him wide open, and he keened from the feeling of being entered so calmly by something so large. Will liked taking his time and had built him up to that moment where his cock was pulsing with need that he refused to give in to, and his body was quivering.

And just when he thought Will might let him cum, he pulled his hand out completely. The obscene sound of latex made him look down, only just realizing that he'd closed his eyes as some point while fantasizing.

Will had covered his hand in a condom before fisting him, and was tossing it to the side now that he'd gotten what he wanted. "Ready?" he asked.

Hannibal's legs tightened to pull the man closer, and Will smirked, lining up his cock and sinking all the way inside in a smooth glide. Hannibal intended to have a repeat performance because everything would be so much better without a condom between them, and he  _needed_  to have this planned out for their future couplings. Because there would indeed be a repeat of the evening somehow. Some way.

Being pressed into his favorite bedding by Will's body was everything he'd wanted and more. His Will had him crowded into a small amount of space, caging him in with his arms and torso, even as his hips moved steadily, taking their time. There was no rush. He was going to undo Hannibal's self-control for as long as it took, and since Hannibal was well aware of Will's own self-control, he knew they'd be there for quite some time.

It was passion and desire, with Will's dilated eyes staring down at him. A kiss was so close, but Hannibal's body felt heavy with want and he didn't have the strength to sit up or even beg for it. And Will remained at the same distance, tormenting him with the option being there, but not giving him what he wanted.

He was so glad that this had happened even without the proper procedures in place. He'd been considering things beyond a mere game after Tobias' death, and the relief he'd felt when Will walked through the door of his office, bloody but beautifully alive, was telling.

It only made sense that romance was the next stage in their budding relationship and Hannibal wanted Will all to himself. He hated the though of Will being with another, and knew that he'd have to convince the man to stay with him and accept himself in the process. It wouldn't be easy, but Will was worth it, and anything worth it was never meant to be easy.

A gasp slipped through when Will's hops began to move faster, making his cock slip in and out so quickly. Small noises escaped him, unwilling though not unwanted. Especially if they were arousing Will even further like they seemed to.

Will's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled, making him tilt his head back. And the small pain from the suddenness of it went straight to his cock, and had him moaning in appreciation. Will wasn't the only one who liked having his hair tugged.

"You're beautiful," Will whispered reverently, looking deep into his eyes. The truth in his words touched Hannibal to the core and and he lost himself completely in Will's embrace.

The was no definitive victor in the end of their little challenge, but Hannibal certainly felt as if he'd won. Good sex, with the potential for better planned sex in the future with a man he cared very deeply about. And said future would have that same man in it, as it should.

* * *

A smooth hand gliding down his spine roused him from the deep embrace of slumber. Will squinted into the light of the room and found Hannibal standing above him, clothed in a full, three piece checkered suit and looking refreshed even after last night's activities. Though the marks on his throat had yet to fade away, Will was pleased to note.

"I made breakfast, Will. Won't you come join me?"

Yeah. He'd slept at Hannibal's all night.

His eyes went wide in panic, "Shit! My dogs!" He never went home! Fuck!

Hannibal's smile was charming and all-knowing. "I got up early and went to your home in order to let them out and feed them, don't worry, Will. They're fine."

Something in him was strangely touched by that, and he flushed a bit, feeling out of his depth despite all that happening the night prior. It was sweet. "Thank you."

The smile turned almost bashful. "I must admit they had a bit of a mess with your lures, both finished and unfinished ones. They didn't appear to be salvageable so I tossed them, but I will reimburse you for the lost time spent on them, don't worry."

"No, it's fine," Will assured him, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's not that big of a deal. Thanks for going out of your way and cleaning up a mess that wasn't yours." The man was too nice sometimes.

"On a not entirely unrelated note, you were sleepwalking when I returned. You practically fell into my arms when I opened the front door."

Shit. His head plopped into the pillow he'd been using. Why was that happening so much? And he felt like he'd slept perfectly.

"We'll find out what's wrong, Will. I promise." And the way Hannibal touched his shoulder and spoke to him, made him believe the man wholeheartedly. He glanced back, to see burgundy pools of intense emotion staring into his soul.

A dark smirk full of secrets flitted across Hannibal's face. "Why don't you wash up and join me?"

He left the room then, and Will was frozen in place, mind comparing that smile to a similar one from the night before. Where he'd been considering how predatory Hannibal had looked and wondering what kind of monster lurked beneath the surface, desperate to break free. And how beautiful it was.

When he'd taken the man apart piece by piece, looking into his eyes the entire time and watching as layers upon layers of Hannibal's control were torn away. He looked more feral as their coupling progressed, and his hands gripping at Will's back with a force not often associated with a mellow surgeon's grip.

How Will had felt something familiar in the air despite never feeling it when with Hannibal before.

His eyes went wide with the implications, and he mentally ran through everything he knew about Hannibal and everything he knew about… the Ripper.

It  _was_  possible. The facts and evidence aligned perfectly to an extent. Hannibal could very well be the Chesapeake Ripper and the FBI was totally unaware of it. They even consulted him with him from time to time which would give him an in on the investigation. Will was sent to Hannibal by Jack himself.

But Hannibal… liked Will. Talked to him. Found him interesting. Wanted to be friends with him. Because Will saw him for who he truly was as the Ripper. Will understood unlike so many people who wouldn't or couldn't. Will was unique to Hannibal. And that was why he seemed to be fostering a fatherly role between them and Abigail. And why he was inviting Will over more frequently. Why he'd looked at Will like he was some prized piece of art when he'd survived Tobias Budge.

He wanted an equal and felt that Will was it. And he'd allowed Will to order him around and be rude to an extent the Ripper wouldn't usually tolerate. Because Hannibal liked him and wanted to keep him around.

How ironic that the only person to ever appreciate him for who he was, was a serial killer.

And what was he to do with the information? Will liked Hannibal. Despite hating most people, he ended up truly admiring Hannibal Lecter. But Lecter was a killer.

But he was also lenient with Will, to the point of being smitten even. And he seemed to truly care for Abigail and wanted something more for all of them. Helping her hide a body was certainly a great effort that he wouldn't do if he didn't care.

Hadn't Will been giving his all to this? Hadn't Jack been treating him like a one-trick pony to force onto the stage whenever he was needed? Hadn't Will done enough already?

But shouldn't he not want to be around Hannibal now that he knew a possible truth? It was only morally appropriate, not that he'd ever been properly morally aligned before.

He took a deep breath and decided to use the bathroom to think.

And he thought. Five minutes under the hot spray had him thinking and thinking, and he was still thinking after dressing in the clothes Hannibal had set out for him. Still thinking when he stepped into the kitchen to find Hannibal swaying along to  **Clair de lune**  again, and looking lighter than a feather.

The blond turned and smiled at him, and Will knew…

He wasn't going to say a damn thing. He wanted to be selfish for once and he had the opportunity for something he'd always wanted but hadn't gotten the opportunity to have. He was forty-three. He wanted some damn happiness in his life too.

And it would be with Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal smiled. "Good morning, dear Will."

Will's reply was a small smile, and simple, "Hi."

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram and Spacedogs fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> *Silicone-based lubricants should never be used with silicone toys because they actually break down the toys and can cause problems. Plastic or glass toys only. Silicon-based lubes are also very messy. But they are long-lasting and generally preferable thanks to not having to be reapplied over and over.
> 
> If you like this fic, check out my many other Hannigram fics. ^-^


End file.
